


Sweet Surprise

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Reader has a sprained ankle and has to stay behind while Dean goes on a hunt. When Dean returns, Reader decides to surprise him with a sweet little something.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Surprise

“Don’t you dare leave me behind, Dean Winchester,” you said, scowling up at him from your seat on the couch.

Dean crossed his arms with an amused look. “You’re cute when you’re pissed, you know that?”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

You bit back a growl of frustration and struggled to rise to your feet, just to prove your point. But your swollen ankle still wouldn’t take much of your weight and you only ended up proving Dean’s point instead of yours.

Dean looked you up and down, watching you wobble on one foot. He raised an eyebrow.

“That’s exactly why you’re staying right here in the bunker, gimpy,” he said. 

You narrowed your eyes at the nickname.

“You can’t even stand on two feet,” Dean added. “You’re not going anywhere near a hunt.”

“I can drive.”

Dean gave a short laugh. “No. Never gonna happen, sweetheart.”

You grumbled and plopped back onto the couch. Dean softened and leaned over you, propping your ankle on a pile of pillows. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed your forehead.

“We’ll be back before you know it, I promise,” he said.

“I’m mad at you,” you said, half-heartedly.

“You can be mad all you like, babe, as long as it means you stay alive.”

You lifted your chin, stubborn as ever. 

“You better text me once in a while,” you said. “Otherwise, I’ll start to think you’re dead in a ditch somewhere and you can’t stop me from looking for you.”

Dean braced his hands on either side of you against the couch, grinning.

“Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” he said.

“You love me for it.” You curled your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to you in a fierce kiss.

Hunting was stressful enough. Watching Dean face a hunt without you was terrifying.

+++

Hours stretched into days. You tried to keep yourself occupied and Dean texted or called as often as he could in an attempt to ease your fears, but your mind still spiraled into a black hole of worry. 

Two weeks later, the phone rang at 1am. You scrambled for it, your heart racing.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean said, his voice rough with fatigue. 

“What’s wrong?” you said. “Are you okay?”

“We’re coming home.”

You sank into the pillows, swallowing a sob of relief.

“When?” you rasped.

“Sunrise, if I’ve got anything to say about it.”

+++

By the time the Impala pulled up outside the bunker, you were waiting at the door. Dean had barely parked before he was out of the car and striding toward you.

You hobbled out to meet him, practically hopping on one foot. He scooped you up in his arms, squeezing you in a hug so tight, it left you breathless. You pulled back to look at Dean, touching his face, shoulders, arms, chest, noting every bruise, every scrape, every bandage.

“You look like hell, Winchester,” you said.

He hummed a tired laugh and kissed your cheek, nuzzling his face in your neck.

“And you look like heaven, babe,” he replied.

After a minute, Sam cleared his throat.

“I’m here, too, in case you didn’t notice,” he said.

You kept one arm looped around Dean’s shoulders as you held out your other arm, beckoning Sam closer. You squished them both in a hug, relieved to have them back in one piece.

Finally, you ushered them into the bunker. As soon as Dean crossed the threshold, he skidded to a stop, sniffing the air.

“Is that…?” he started.

“Pecan pie,” you finished for him. “With fresh vanilla ice-cream to top it off.”

Dean’s eyes brightened. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Maybe I made the pie just to eat it in front of you.”

Dean slipped his arms around your waist, pulling you toward him.

“Nah, I don’t think so. You’re not that mean.”

You traced your fingers along his jawline, ending with a delicate tap to his chin.

“Don’t underestimate me, Dean Winchester,” you replied. “You left me behind, remember? I’ll get you back for that.”

“You’re never gonna let me live that one down, are you?”

You rose up on tiptoe to kiss him lightly. “I might be willing to forgive you. On one condition.”

He eyed you for a moment. “Like what?”

“Let me drive next time.”

Dean started to protest but you had already twisted away, dangling his keys from your fingers.


End file.
